We Are Abandoned
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Kita hanyalah orang-orang buangan dan pinggiran dari cerita Romeo dan Juliet milik Shakespeare. Kau bukanlah Romeo dari sang Juliet, dan aku juga bukanlah Juliet untuk sang Romeo. Tapi, aku tahu, cintaku harus kupertahankan.


**Inspirated: Princess Hour.**

**a/n: ****first fict in this fandom. Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit(banyak) memiliki kemiripan dengan cerita Princess Hour.**

**Warn: OOC akut, Typo(miss). AU. AR. Don't like, don't read.**

**Pair: ShiniSono, MakoSono, sligth: ShiniSecret, MakoSecret. You-khow-who.**

**.:: Happy Reading ::.**

Malam itu, cuaca yang indah dan bagus untuk menonton sebuah konser musik di pusat kota Tokyo. Langit berhiaskan bintang kecil-kecil yang berhamburan dengan riang gembira. Karena malam itu, tak ada sang rembulan yang cahayanya kan mengalahkan cahaya redup sang gemintang.

Apakah kebahagiaan kecil itu juga dirasakan oleh sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah duduk di dalam mobil Cadillac silver? Mungkin jawabannya tidak. Bisa dilihat dari wajah sang gadis berambut cokelat yang menggambarkan kekesalan yang amat sangat.

"Huh, jadi orang kaya itu melelahkan," gerutunya kecil. Sang pemuda di sampingnya sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menyengir. Dia berkata dengan nada tenang, "Nikmatilah nanti. Mungkin ada sedikit kejutan di sana."

Mendengar kata 'kejutan', membuat mata sang gadis membulat. Sedikit harapan muncul di sinar matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu, "Benarkah? Apa aku akan bertemu Justin Beiber? Atau Sean Kingston? Bagaimana dengan Lady Gaga?" tanyanya antusias. Sedikit tawa kecil keluar dari mulut sang pasangan.

Sang gadis heran melihat pemudanya tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Sebal, dia kembali merengut kesal dan membuang muka dari sang pemuda.

"Hei, hei. Jangan merajuk. Bukan," si pemuda sedikit panik, "Bukan. Bukan mereka. Aku tak terlalu suka pada penyanyi pop dan rap seperti mereka," ujar Shinichi—pemuda itu, menenangkan. Dia sedikit panik juga gadisnya merajuk seperti itu. Tatapan sang gadis beralih lagi pada Shinichi, "Eh?"

Shinichi tertawa kecil lagi. Dia menaruh tangan kanannya ke atas kepala sang gadis, "Bukannya, 'eh'. Kau ini."

Gadis di sampingnya termangu. Masih tak paham apa yang terjadi. Shinichi masih merahasiakan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Gadis berambut bob itu menggerutu, "Huh, Shinichi menyebalkan."

**Abandoned** © Dien Pribadi

**Detective Conan: Case Closed** © Aoyama Gosho

"Alunan music yang sungguh indah. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart memang memiliki indera keenam," ucap Shinichi kagum sambil berdiri dan terus bertepuk tangan keras setelah sebuah musik classical dimainkan dengan anggunnya oleh seseorang dari atas panggung sana. Setelah duduk kembali, dia melirik ke sampingnya. Melirik Sonoko Suzuki yang tengah terpesona pada penampilan yang barusan disaksikannya langsung.

"Bagus, bukan?" tanya Shinichi dengan senyum menawannya. Sonoko—gadis yang sedari tadi ada bersamanya, segera tersadar dan tersenyum gembira, "What the hell dengan Mozart dan _Don Giovanni_nya. Aku lebih terpesona pada pemain biolanya. Makoto Kyogoku, bukan?"

Shinichi mengangguk sekali. Senang gadis itu ceria kembali—walaupun dia sedikit tak senang saat Sonoko mengatakan ketidak sukaannya pada Mozart, "Dia akan bermain solo sebentar lagi nanti. Kau mau menonton sampai habis?"

"Tentu saja mau. Jarang sekali aku bisa melihat pertunjukkannya dengan langsung seperti ini," aku Sonoko jujur. Shinchi tertawa kecil, "Oh ya, aku lupa. Kaukan memang tak pernah menonton pertunjukkan langsung ya? Lagipula, TV di rumahmukan hitam putih," ledek Shinichi. Sonoko menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tak membantah. Tak juga mengiyakan. Tapi, memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti akan dengan mudah memanggil artis maupun maestro terkenal seperti Makoto dan lainnya. Kaukan pangerannya Jepang," kata Sonoko kesal. Shinichi terdiam. Senyum di wajahnya langsung lenyap dalam hitungan detik. Dia beralih memandangi langit-langit ruangan besar yang dia tempati sekarang. Yang berisi kurang lebih seribu orang para bangsawan dan pejabat tinggi negara lainnya. Memang, hanya mereka yang memiliki kantong tebal yang bisa ke tempat-tempat seperti ini.

"Eh? Itu. Heiji bukan? Dia tampil di sini juga?" seruan Sonoko membuat Shinichi kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap panggung yang ada di depannya. Seorang pria berkulit hitam manis tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkuk hormat. Lalu, dia meletakkan biolanya pada bahu kiri dan memegang bownya. _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_ dimainkan dengan sempurna olehnya. Setengah jam kemudian, tepuk membahana saat biolanya diturunkan dan pria berumur 20an itu membungkukkan dirinya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Shinichi dan Sonoko turut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan keras pada pria Osaka itu. Shinchi berkata sambil memandang puas pria yang begitu dikenalnya itu, "Percaya atau tidak, Heiji dulu adalah teman satu angkatanku saat aku masih di sekolah musik."

Sonoko melirik Shinichi, "Lalu?"

"Dulu, aku sangat membenci Mozart. Aku menyumpahi dan mengumpatinya setiap hari. Hanya karena aku tak bisa memainkan _A little Serenade_ yang barusan dia mainkan itu," cerita Shinichi. Dia menarik nafas lagi, lalu kembali duduk, "dan, aku begitu kesal oleh seseorang yang berhasil memainkannya dengan sempurna dulu. Orang itu selalu mengejekku terus-terusan. Dan tentu saja aku terus berusaha berlatih bersama Heiji agar aku bisa menyaingi orang yang sombong itu."

Sonoko mengangkat alisnya, 'Aku pikir orang yang sombong itu adalah Heiji. Ternyata bukan,' ujarnya dalam hati.

.:: DP ::.

Setelah opera sekaligus konser musikal itu selesai tiga setengah jam kemudian, mereka kembali ke mobil Cadillac milik Shinichi. Rasa puas terlukis jelas di wajah Sonoko. Tentu saja. selain menonton pertunjukkan Makoto secara langsung, dia juga mendapatkan tanda tangan sang idola. Dia mendapatkannya dari Shinichi yang memang kenal dengan manajer Makoto.

Mereka diam selama perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Suzuki. Shinichi menekan tombol play pada tape recordernya. Musik concerto pour piano no 11 milik Chopin terdengar mendayu dari speaker mobil. Sedangkan Sonoko acuh tak acuh pada musik yang dimainkan. Dia tak peduli tetek bengek musik-musik classical yang begitu disukai orang-orang kaya, bangsawan seperti Shinichi. Dia, orang menengah dari turunan ayah dari kakeknya yang bangkrut, hanya menyukai sesuatu yang menurut mereka mengasyikkan, menghibur dan membawa makna kehidupan, dan tentu saja lagi yang penuh semangat. Terkecuali Makoto tentunya. Pemuda yang usianya tak jauh beda dengan Shinichi dan Sonoko itu, selain pemain biola handal, dia juga penyanyi yang pantas diacungi jempol.

"Sudah sampai," Shinichi memecah keheningan. Sonoko yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum-senyum memandango tanda tangan Makoto Kyogoku, menoleh dan hanya merespon, "Eh?"

Shinichi memutar bola matanya, "Bukannya 'Eh'. Kita sudah sampai. Kau mau ikut aku ke rumah?"

Sonoko menyengir kuda. Tapi, sebelum dia turun, Shinichi menyempatkan dirinya mencium kening sang tunangan, "Aku pulang dulu," kata Shinichi setelah Sonoko turun. Dia memasang senyum terbaiknya—mungkin. Setelah menutup pintu, dan menaikkan kaca jendelanya, senyum Shinichi menghilang. Dia menatap malas pada gadis yang berjalan ke arah rumahnya itu.

"Pertunangan yang tak diharapkan itu tak menyenangkan," katanya pelan sambil membawa mobilnya kembali berjalan, "apalagi harus bersandiwara menyukai wanita dari kelas bawah seperti dia."

Shinichi membawa mobilnya pelan namun pasti. Musik Chopinnya telah berganti menjadi Requiem Introitus milik Mozart. Musik yang penuh semangat. Nada-nada tinggi sang penyanyi seriosa terdengar begitu menggetarkan hati. Shinichi merasa bagai berada di tempat pertunjukkan Mozart langsung. Dia ingin menjadi satu dari sekian juta orang yang memberinya tepuk tangan saat komposer dunia membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Mozart. Mozart," Shinichi memanggil-manggil nama itu berulang-ulang, "Aku membencimu. Tapi, karena kau. Aku tak bisa melupakan orang yang kucintai. Jadi, aku akan mengutuk siapapun yang mengejekmu," ujarnya geram. Tiba-tiba, handphonenya bergetar halus. Alunan Ah-Vous Dirai milik Mozart membuat sang pemilik handphone mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda kecil berkedip itu.

"Ya?" katanya setelah memasang headphone pada telinganya dan menekan tombol jawab. Shinichi terdiam sejenak mendengarkan suara sang lawan bicara. Tak lama, dia menjawab, "Ya, aku akan ke tempatmu. Segera."

Orang di seberang berkata lagi. Membuat Shinichi tergelak, "Siapa yang peduli dengan tunanganku itu? Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Lawan bicaranya bersuara lagi. Tapi, belum sampai dia menyelesaikan, Shinichi telah menginterupsi, "Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Aku pasti akan mendapat kecaman keras dari nenek karena telah berani mendua. Tapi, apa cinta harus dipaksakan?"

Lawan bicaranya berkata lagi. Shinichi tersenyum lembut. Tatapannya pun ikut melembut. Seakan sedang berhadapan langsung dengan orangnya, "Ya. Tentu saja. Aku menontonmu tadi. Kau hebat sekali memerankan sebagai Donna Anna. Kau tahu, akulah yang bertepuk tangan paling keras. Pertunjukkanmu sangat menganggumkan."

Orang di seberang lagi-lagi bersuara. Shinichi tersenyum kembali dengan lembut dan tulus. Berbeda dengan senyum yang dia berikan pada Sonoko tadi, "Yah. Teruslah mengoceh hingga aku terlambat sampai di tempatmu nanti."

"Aku akan ke sana secepat mungkin. Untuk melihat wajahmu kembali. Jangan lupa, beri hadiah jika aku sudah sampai nanti," setelah mengatakan itu, Shinichi menutup teleponnya. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya, 'Maafkan aku nenek. Maafkan aku ayah, dan juga. Maafkan aku wanita asing. Aku tak bisa mencintaimu sekalipun kau adalah tunanganku.'

.:: DP ::.

Sonoko menutup pintu rumahnya disusul dengan helaan nafas panjang. Dia merasa lelah juga, harus berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Sonoko? Kenapa menghela nafas begitu? Memangnya kau akan mati apa?" sang kakak satu-satunya sekaligus hal kedua yang begitu dia sayangi setelah orang tuanya. Sonoko menatap sebal kakak perempuannya yang bulan depan akan menikah itu. Dia berjalan melalui gadis yang tinggi badannya 170-an itu.

"Sudahlah, kak. Aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu malam ini," kata Sonoko sambil lalu, "Aku lelah. Mau tidur. Ibu mana?"

Kakaknya duduk di sofa sambil mengemut stik es krim cokelat kesukaannya, "Ada di kamar. Beres-beres."

"Beres-beres? Memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Sonoko sedikit terkejut. Sang kakak menatap Sonoko dengan pandangan, 'Kau tidak tahu?'

"Besok aku dan Ibu akan pergi ke Wina. Ayah yang menyuruh."

Mata Sonoko membulat sempurna, "Apa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Jadi... jadi kalian saja yang pergi? Ja...jahat sekali," mata Sonoko berkaca-kaca. Dia menggigiti ujung gaun malamnya—pemberian Shinichi. Sang kakak, yang sudah tak mempan lagi dengan puppy eyes milik sang adik, hanya berkata santai, "Pasportmu saja belum selesai. Bagaimana mungkin kau ke Austria sana. Dasar bodoh."

Sonoko berhenti menggigiti ujung gaunnya, merasa tak mungkin kakaknya akan merasa kasihan padanya. Dia menatap sebal kakaknya itu, "Ya sudah. Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti kalau pasportku sudah selesai. Awas kalau kalian jalan-jalan duluan tanpa aku."

Sang kakak hanya mencibir. Sonoko membalas dengan juluran lidahnya kesal. Dia menaiki tangga sambil mengentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras, pertanda dia kesal. Sangat kesal.

BRUKK

Uh, seandainya kasur memiliki mulut, mungkin dia sudah menjerit pilu karena ditimpa tubuh Sonoko yang tak bisa dikatakan ringan itu. Sonoko memegang erat secarik kertas yang tadi membuatnya sangat bahagia. Dipandanginya kertas itulama. Dia bahagia. Bukan karena itu adalah tanda tangan sang idola. Tapi, dia bahagia karena dia mendapatkannya dari sang tunangan. Shinichi.

"Shinichi," gumamnya. Senyum bahagianya memudar mengingat nama itu. Dia tahu, dia sangat menyayangi pemuda kaya itu. Dia begitu mencintainya. Tapi, dia hanya bisa bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia tahu, Shinichi tak pernah menyukainya. Dia memang selalu tersenyum dan berkata lembut pada Sonoko. Dia juga selalu bersikap baik, layaknya seorang kekasih padanya. Tapi, apakah itu tulus dari hatinya? Tidak. Dan, jika Sonoko menyadari hal itu, hatinya akan begitu hancur. Lebur. Menjadi debu. Hati sang tunangan bukan untuknya. Hati sang tunangan masih bertaut pada seorang wanita yang entah Sonoko sendiri tak tahu siapa.

"Shinichi," gumamnya lagi. Kini air matanya mengalir jatuh. Seandainya kakeknya dan nenek dari Shinichi dulu tak saling kenal. Tak saling bersahabat. Dan tak saling mengikat janji akan menunangkan cucu mereka berdua, pasti dia takkan merasa bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini. Dia takkan bertemu dengan Shinichi. Baginya, Shinichi sama seperti Makoto Kyogoku untuknya. Hanya seorang artis yang pantas untuk dikagumi.

Tapi, dia tidak mengagumi Shinichi saat ini. Dia mencintainya. Mencintai Shinichi setelah dia memandang sosok sempurna itu untuk pertama kalinya. Sosok sempurna yang memandang rendah dirinya saat mereka saling bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Sonoko selalu mencoba menyukai apa yang disukai pangeran Jepang itu. Semua musik classic, semua jenis teh, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan pangeran Jepang itu telah dicobanya untuk menyukainya. Namun, selama dua tahun dia terus begitu, tak jua dia bisa merasakan kenyamanan. Dia merasa seperti orang lain saat dia berusaha menyukai apa yang tak disukainya. Kakaknya yang tahu hal itu, segera menyarankan agar dia berhenti berpura-pura dan tampil apa adanya di depan sang tuan muda Kudo itu.

"Aku lelah, Shinichi. Aku lelah terus berpura-pura tidak tahu apa isi hatimu. Aku lelah harus berpura-pura gembura sementara hatiku menangis saat kau tersenyum. Apa kau tidak lelah, Shinichi?"

Dari sekian banyak yang disukai sang pangeran, hanya satu yang bisa masuk ke hatinya. Makoto Kyogoku. Tentu saja. hanya dia yang begitu dikenal Sonoko—karena dia juga penyanyi pop, selain pemain biola. Sonoko berusaha menyukai Makoto sebisanya. Agar Shinichi tahu, bahwa mereka menyukai hal yang sama. Walaupun hanya satu.

.:: DP ::.

"Shinichi. Lihat itu. Pelanginya indah," Sonoko berseru sambil menunjuk tujuh warna berbeda yang berpendar di langit biru. Shinichi ikut memandang pelangi tujuh rupa itu dengan takjub. Pelangi di siang hari setelah hujan. Tak adakah yang tahu, bahwa saat itulah seorang komponis besar bernama Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart meninggal. Dengan keadaan yang begitu renta dan memprihatinkan. Shinichi terus memerhatikan pelangi itu. Tak menyangkat di balik keindahan tujuh warna itu, tersembunyi sang dewa kematian. Yang merenggut nyawa seseorang yang besar.

"Shinichi. Coba saja kita bawa kamera. Aku ingin difoto dengan latar belakang pelangi itu," kata Sonoko ceria. Shinichi tersenyum kecil, merendahkan, 'Walaupun dengan latar belakang intan sekalipun, kau takkan pernah cocok dengan itu semua.'

Lama mereka memandangi pelangi itu dari atas menara kastil pribadi milik keluarga Kudo. Hingga pelangi itu menghilang, barulah mereka beralih pada yang lain. Tak lama, handphone Shinichi berbunyi. Tanpa izin pada sang tunangan, dia pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Sonoko yang memandang kecewa punggung sang pangeran yang makin lama makin menjauh. Padahal, dia ingin bersama sang pangeran, seharian penuh.

Sonoko turun. Mengikuti langkah Shinichi yang juga melambat menapaki setiap anak tangga.

"Kau lihat pelanginya? Indah bukan?" kata Shinichi dengan nada lembut. Dia berbicara pada seseorang yang menelponnya.

'Aku yang duluan memerlihatkannya padamu, Shinichi. Orang yang kau telepon itu tak tahu apa-apa,' jerit Sonoko dalam hati.

"Ya. Nanti aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu. Hanya untukmu," kata Shinichi sebelum menutup teleponnya. Dia berniat berjalan ke bawah lagi sebelum ingat telah meninggalkan seseorang di atas menara. Saat dia berbalik, dia terkejut melihat Sonoko yang tengah tersenyum lembut pada sang pangeran.

"Kau? Sudah berapa lama di sana?" tanya Shinichi, menutupi keterkejutannya. Sonoko memandangi Shinichi seakan dia baru saja ada di sana, "Baru saja. Kau meninggalkanku. Jahat."

Dapat dirasa Sonoko bahwa Shinichi mengembuskan nafas lega. Sedikit hatinya tertoreh lagi dengan serpihan cemburu yang tajam.

"Memangnya siapa yang menelponmu tadi?" tanya Sonoko meskipun dia tahu, Shinichi pasti akan berbohong, "Ah, hanya relasi bisni. Akhir-akhir ini perusahaan ayahku sedang pesat-pesatnya."

'Bohong,' ingin Sonoko menjerit seperti itu. Lalu, setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkan Shinichi. Tapi, memangnya dia bisa? Dia hanyalah seorang wanita yang hanya memiliki segenggam cinta tak berbalas. Hanya itu. Tak ada lagi yang dia miliki.

Shinichi dan Sonoko berjalan berdampingan menuruni tangga. Sonoko ingin sekali tak menemukan ujung tangganya. Dia ingin seperti ini. Saat-saat dia hanya berdua dengan putra tunggal keluarga bangsawan Kudo.

"Hapal gerakan _Waltz_?" tanya Shinichi memecah keheningan. Sonoko memandanginya selama dua detik sebelum merespon, "He?"

Shinichi menggeleng, "Kau tidak tahu?" dan Sonoko hanya mengangguk polos. Selama sepuluh detik Shinichi memandang rendah orang di sampingnya. Begitu jijiknya ia saat berada dekat dengan wanita menengah ini.

"Apa itu Waltz? Jangan bilang itu adalah salah satu Mozart, kakek tua kebanggaanmu itu," kata Sonoko datar. Shinichi mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli. Saat sudah ada di koridor kastil, Shinichi akan pergi meninggalkan gadis bermarga Suzuki itu sebelum ditahan olehnya, "Tunggu dulu, Shinichi."

"Apa?" tanya Shinichi. Sedikit nada jengkel bisa ditangkap Sonoko dari suaranya. "Shinichi, bisa kau menemaniku mengurus pasportku?"

Shinichi berpikir sejenak, "Jika itu tak lama, baiklah," katanya. Menghasilkan sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah Sonoko.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu," kata Shinichi tenang. Dia meninggalkan Sonoko di koridor. Tanpa ada niat di hatinya mengajak wanita itu ke kamarnya ataupun menyuruh wanita itu pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menunggunya.

Sonoko—dengan inisiatif sendiri, berjalan dengan santai menuju halaman samping kastil. Kastil ini sunggu luas. Layaknya istana tempat ratu Elizabeth tinggal. Dia sudah berkali-kali mendatangi kastil ini. namun, dia tak pernah bosan-bosannya memandangi, dan mengagumi kastil yang berdiri sejak jaman kakek buyut Shinichi ini.

"Sonoko?" sebuah panggilan heran tiba-tiba datang dari arah depan Sonoko. Sonoko tersenyum melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Sang calon ibu mertua, "Kenapa sendirian? Mana Shinichi?"

Sonoko tersenyum lembut pada Yukiko Kudo—ibu dari Shinichi, "Dia ganti baju. Aku akan menunggunya."

Istri raja pemilik kastil ini mengajak Sonoko berjalan-jalan ke halaman. Sambil sesekali bercerita tentang bunga-bungaan yang akhir-akhir ini layu karena musim dingin, "Oh ya, kau sudah diajak Shinichi pergi ke pesta dansa yang diadakan Saguru Hakuba malam ini?"

Sonoko mengerutkan keningnya, "Pesta dansa?"

"Ya. Pesta dansa. Shinichi pasti nanti takkan melewatkan satu _minuet_ di sana. Dia begitu senang _minuet_," kata sang permaisuri bangga. Sonoko kini bisa mencerna apa yang dibicarakan sang ibu mertua, 'Jadi itu tadi yang menanyakan gerakan _waltz _padaku? Yah, walaupun aku tak tahu apa itu. Tapi, sepertinya itu dansa.'

"Kau diajaknya, bukan?" tanya Yukiko lagi, menghamburkan isi lamunan Sonoko, "Ah. Iya. Tadi, saya memang diajak olehnya."

Yukiko tersenyum gembira, "Kau hapal gerakannya, bukan?"

"Eh? Oh ya. Aku tahu," kata Sonoko terbata. Dia merasa malu sendiri. Dia semakin merasa kecil di tempat yang begitu besar ini. Dia tak cocok. Bahkan, takkan pernah merasa cocok dengan istana megah ini.

"Aku tak sabar untuk segera melihatmu di pernikahan bersanding dengan Shinichi," kata Yukiko dengan mata berair. Sonoko memandanginya iba, "Aku juga."

.:: DP ::.

"Untuk apa pasport?" tanya Shinichi saat mereka sedang di jalan, baru pulang setelah mengurus pasport Sonoko yang sedikit bermasalah sejak dulu. Sonoko menyengir memandangi Shinichi, "Aku mau ke Wina. Akan ada reuni keluarga di sana,"

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar kota tempat Mozart menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya itu, "Wina?"

Sonoko mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Shinichi menatap Sonoko lagi dengan pandangan sedikit merendahkan, "Oh iya. Aku lupa, di dalam tubuhmukan ada sedikit darah bangsawan Austria. Nenekmu, ya?"

Sonoko menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Shinichi tergelak mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Sonoko, "Austria. Bukankah dulu itu adalah kerajaan yang kaya? Kenapa keturunannya menjadi sepertimu?"

Sonoko memandang Shinichi tak suka. Dia tak senang jika ada yang menjelek-jelekkan nama keturunannya. Dia tahu, dulu, buyutnya adalah seorang bangsawan kaya, namun karena pengkhianatan salah seorang anggota keluarga, keluarga bangsawan kaya itu jadi jatuh miskin.

"Ah. Sudahlah. Tak perlu dipikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Aku hanya bercanda," kata Shinichi menenangkan, "Sebaiknya kau segera kuantar pulang. Aku ada pertemuan bisnis setelah ini."

'Pertemuan bisnis ataukah pertemuan dengan wanita yang kau cintai di pesta dansa, pangeran?' tanya Sonoko dalam hati. Tapi, dia tak berani menyuarakan isi hatinya itu di depan sang pangeran.

"Boleh aku ikut ke pertemuan bisnismu itu, Shinichi?" tanya Sonoko tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Shinichi menoleh kepadanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sonoko Suzuki menunduk. Tangannya bergetar. Shinichi menatap gadis itu dalam diam sebelum dia bersuara, "Pertemuan itu sangat membosankan. Kau saja merasa bosan dengan jamuan minum teh. Apalagi pertemuan bisnis."

Sonoko Suzuki menggeleng. Terus dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Bohong," katanya lirih, "Kau bohong. Ibumu memberitahu bahwa malam ini kau akan ke pesta dansa. Makanya kau tadi menanyakan tentang gerakan _waltz_ padaku, bukan? Pasti kau batal mengajakku yang tak tahu arti _minuet__ maupun waltz_ itu,"

Mata Shinichi membulat tak percaya. Mereka saling terdiam hingga cadillac silver Shinichi sampai di depan rumah mungil milik Sonoko. Sonoko keluar dengan lambat.

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan wanita itu malam ini. Aku senang jika kau bahagia," kata Sonoko sebelum mobil Shinichi melaju pergi. Sempat ditangkap gendang telinga Sonoko, Shinichi menjawab, "Tentu saja."

.:: DP ::.

Hati Shinichi gusar begitu Sonoko mengatakan hal itu. Dia tahu, dia tak seharusnya begitu. Tapi, setidaknya wanita asing itu sadar diri. Aku tak mencintainya, dan aku tak mengajaknya ke pesta dansa. Pikir Shinichi. Dia mengambil handphonenya di saku dan memasang headphone.

"Halo, malam ini mau pergi ke pesta bersamaku?" kata Shinichi _to the point_ begitu tahu teleponnya diangkat oleh yang dia telepon.

"Tentu. Kita akan habiskan malam hanya untuk kita berdua. Di rumah Saguru ada piano. Akan aku mainkan apapun yang kau minta," kata Shinichi dengan lembutnya. Setelah itu, dia terhanyut dengan suara biola merdu yang dimainkan lawan bicaranya.

'Suatu saat nanti, akan ku kenalkan kau pada orangtuaku,' pikir Shinichi dalam hati, 'Aku tak peduli kalau ayah, ibu dan nenek tak merestuiku. Kita bisa hidup bersama di luar nanti,'

.:: DP ::.

"Ya, Yukiko-sama. Aku akan pergi ke Wina besok. Menyusul ayah, kakak, dan kakekku," kata Sonoko pada seseorang di balik teleponnya. Suaranya sengaja dia pelankan dan lemahkan. Dia tak ingin wanita berumur 50an di sana tahu keadaannya sekarang. Keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan setelah menangis semalaman.

Sonoko tersenyum tipis mendengar sang ratu berbicara, "Maaf, Yukiko-sama. Aku tidak ke rumahmu hari ini. Aku ingin bersiap-siap. Mengenai Shinichi, aku pikir dia pasti banyak pekerjaan. Jadi, lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saja."

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berbincang via telepon, Sonoko memutuskan teleponnya. Setelah menaruh gagang telepon, dia menghel nafas panjang, "Bukan besok, Yukiko-sama. Tapi hari ini."

Sonoko memandangi tas ransel miliknya yang telah siap di samping pintu. Dia akan pergi hari ini juga ke Wina. Selain karena ayahnya yang meminta untuk segera pergi, dia juga tak ingin satu kota dengan orang yang begitu dia cintai namun tak mencintainya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa butut milik keluarganya. Sambil menunggu taksi pesanannya tiba, dia mengurut-urut kepalanya yang terasa pening. Matanya menutup hingga sebuah klakson mobil mengejutkannya. Dia segera berdiri dan menjamah ransel dan tas tangannya, dan membawa benda itu keluar. Sebuah mobil kuning dengan tulisan 'Taxi' di tubuhnya tengah menunggu di depan rumah. Sonoko segera menghampiri benda itu dan dengan bantuan sang supir, dia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

30 menit perjalanannya menuju airport, baginya itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Dia bergegas turun dan membayar taksinya dan tak lupa mengambil bawaannya setelah mobil kuning itu sampai di bandara. Dengan tergopoh, dia memasuki bandara besar di Tokyo itu. Matanya tertuju pada jadwal penerbangan pesawat hari ini. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum tinggal landas.

Sonoko duduk di kursi tunggu menunggu pramugari berkoar-koar di speaker bandara. Lelah rasanya seluruh tubuh mengingat tadi malam dia tak tidur sama sekali. Mata birunya memandangi satu demi satu orang-orang yang ada di bandar udara itu. Merasa tak ada satupun yang dia kenali, Sonoko kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Tak sampai lima menit, matanya tiba-tiba membulat tak percaya. Dia memandangi sosok yang berdiri angkuh dengan jaket coklat tua dan kacamata hitam. Di tangannya, dia memegang tas berbentuk biola, yang sudah pasti Sonoko tahu, itu adalah _stradivarius_ kebanggaan milik sang empunya, Makoto Kyogoku. Sonoko megap-megap tak percaya. Dipandanginya sosok pemain biola handal itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan tatapan tak percaya. Di dekatinya pria itu hingga sekitar lima kaki lagi dari tubuh sang pria, Sonoko berkata, "Kau Makoto Kyogoku?"

Pria di sampingnya terjengit tak percaya ada yang mengenalinya di tempat seperti ini. Dia memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Sonoko, "Mau apa kau?"

Sonoko memandanginya tak percaya. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, "Jadi benar kau Makoto? Aish, senangnya bisa bertemu kau di tempat seperti ini."

Makoto langsung mendesis kesal pada gadis di depannya begitu beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menatapnya penuh tanya, "Diam, kau bodoh. Kau mau membuatku mati hari ini juga, he?"

Sonoko terkejut juga melihat idolanya yang bisa-bisanya bersikap kasar seperti itu. Padahal, setiap dia melihat dari balik kamera, maupun di atas panggung secara live tempo hari, dia seperti memiliki kepribadian yang kalem, tenang dan sopan, "Euhm, maaf, Makoto."

Mereka terdiam lagi selama beberapa menit. Tidak ada yang mengambil inisiatif membuka mulut, hingga akhirnya, _"Para penumpang pesawat RP 304 tujuan Wina dengan kode penerbangan 793302 dapat segera memasuki kabin pesawat,"_ suara dari speaker mengagetkan kedua makhluk yang sejak tadi terus berdiam.

"Ah, lama sekali aku menunggu. Pesawat sialan," umpat Makoto. Dia berjalan menuju pintu landing nomor 2.

'Eh? Itu kan pesawat menuju Wina? Dia akan pergi ke Wina juga?' pikir Sonoko dalam hati. Dia begitu berbunga mengetahui akan satu pesawat dengan idolanya. Segera dia berlari mengikuti langkah Makoto.

Makoto yang merasa diikuti segera menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Sonoko yang berjalan dengan gembiranya membuntutinya, "Heh, mau apa kau mengikuti, wanita asing?" Makoto risih juga dengan adanya Sonoko. Sonoko hanya mencibir sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh aku mengikutimu?" katanya kesal juga dengan sikap Makoto yang sombong itu, "Pesawat kita kan sama."

"Hah?" kata Makoto. Kemudian dia terdiam seribu bahasa. Sonoko hanya meleletkan lidahnya sebal. Dia mendahului Makoto masuk ke pesawat.

'Ah, Makoto. Benar dia bisa satu pesawat denganmu. Tapi, wanita menyebalkan itu pasti tidak akan bisa menemuimu,' batin Makoto dengan rasa percaya diri yang begitu tinggi. Dia beranggapan Sonoko yang menurutnya berpenampilan kumal itu tak kan mungkin bisa membeli tiket kelas ekslusif, 'Dia pasti ada di kelas reguler, hah, biasa untuk warga kelas bawah,'

Tapi, apakah dia bisa berpikiran begitu lagi saat satu-satunya kursi di kelas ekslusif yang kosong adalah kursi di sebelah Sonoko Suzuki? Matanya terbelalak tak percaya mendapati gadis dari kalangan bawah itu bisa-bisanya membeli tiket kelas itu.

"Heh, tak kusangka warga kalangan bawah sepertimu bisa ada di kelas untuk para bangsawan," kata Makoto datar, "Siapakah bangsawan malang yang telah kau curi tiketnya itu?"

Mata Sonoko membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Makoto yang tak disangkanya itu. Jelas dia tak terima dituduh telah mencuri tiket seorang bangsawan, "Hei, aku membeli tiket ini dengan uangku sendiri, tahu. Berani sekali kau mengatakan aku mencuri."

Makoto menatap rendah Sonoko. Dia begitu jijik duduk berdekatan dengan gadis kumuh itu, "Memangnya apa lagi yang membuat orang bawahan sepertimu berada di kelas ini selain mencuri?"

Sonoko menggeram marah. Ingin dia mencakar wajah tampan Makoto yang telah berani-beraninya mengatakan dia telah mencuri. Tapi, niat itu dia urungkan mengingat benar kata Makoto. Dia, yang hanya seorang rakyat jelata, beruntung bisa berada di kelas ini. Itupun dengan bantuan Shinichi—yang memberinya tambahan uang untuk membeli kelas ini.

Makoto menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke atas bangku pesawat yang empuk. Dipasangnya belt (atau entah apalah namanya, author tak tahu). Dan dia memasang headphone ke telinganya. Volumenya cukup keras karena Sonoko di sampingnya bisa mendengar suara yang dihasilkan mp3 miliknya. Suara biola memainkan _exsultate jubilate_ karya Mozart yang Sonoko tahu itu adalah musik pengantar tidur—karena Shinichi sering memainkan musik itu jika di istananya.

Sonoko selalu memperhatikan pria di sampingnya itu. Mengangumi betapa tampannya dia—walaupun masih kalah jauh jika dibandingkan Shinichi. Kulit hitam kecoklatannya begitu berkilauan asli orang Asia. Berbeda dengan Sonoko sendiri. Walaupun dia tahu, neneknya adalah keturunan asli bangsawan Wina, tapi tak ada satupun sifat dan sikap bangsawan Wina yang menurun padanya.

Sonoko masih memperhatikan bintang di sampingnya. Matanya yang tertutup tak bisa dilihatnya, namun dia yakin, mata itu pasti sangat indah. Meskipun dia tak bisa membandingkan, lebih berkilau mata Shinichi atau milik Makoto.

'Ah, kenapa lagi-lagi memikirkan Shinichi?' jerit Sonoko dalam hati. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga hampir berantakan. Dia memandang prustasi telapak tangannya sendiri. Seakan semua kelemahannya ada di sana. Semua yang tak diinginkannya ada di telapak tangannya sendiri. Tak bisa dilepaskan. Tak bisa dihilangkan.

Sonoko menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku. Mencoba mencari posisi yang membuatnya nyaman. Kemudian, dia memejamkan matanya. Berniat tidur. Tapi, baru lima detik, matanya terbuka lagi. Dia sama sekali tak bisa terlelap.

Matanya melirik lagi ke sebelah. Ke tempat Makoto berada. Dilihatnya pria itu tengah membuka-buka koran dengan headphone yang masih terpasang di telinganya. Kini bisa dilihatnya ke seluruhan wajah sang idola. Nyaris sempurna jika saja di pikiran Sonoko saat ini tidak ada Shinichi yang merupakan makhluk tersempurna yang pernah Sonoko lihat.

'Ugh, lagi-lagi Shinichi,' umpat Sonoko. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, 'Sadarlah Sonoko. Shinichi itu tidak menyukaimu. Dia bukan milikmu. Sadar. Sadar. Hilangkan dia dari kepalamu.'

"Kenapa kau, pencuri? Merasa bersalah karena telah ketahuan mencuri tiket?" tiba-tiba orang di sampingnya menegur. Sonoko terbelalak sempurna mendengar kata-kata Makoto. Ingin dia mencakar wajah tampan itu, 'Sayang wajahmu tampan, bodoh. Kalau tidak, sudah lama kuhabisi wajahmu itu,' teriak Sonoko dalam hati. Bahkan, tangan kiri Sonoko mengepal sempurna siap meninju wajah itu.

Namun, sepertinya mata tajam milik sang pemain biola menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Tangan panjang Makoto menarik paksa tangan kiri Sonoko. Dipandanginya dengan heran cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya, "Emas murni. Lima permata asli Africa. Ukiran bunga teratai," gumamnya memerhatikan cincin Sonoko. Dia mengingat-ingat, di mana dia melihat ukiran bunga teratai itu.

"Ah, _Stradivarius_ milik keluarga Kudo," begitu katanya setelah mengingat dimana dia melihat ukiran yang sama seperti cincin Sonoko. Dipandanginya Sonoko dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dan sebaliknya hingga dua kali, "Kau tunangan Shinichi?"

"Eh?" kata Sonoko kagok. Dia gugup juga dipandangi seperti itu oleh idolanya, "Da… darimana kau tahu?"

Makoto tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Sonoko. Bergegas dia mengambil pembersih tangan lotion dari kantungnya, 'Sial. Kenapa bisa aku lupa tangan itu adalah tangan wanita ini.'

"Hei. Aku tanya padamu, Makoto," Kata Sonoko lagi. Dia kesal juga pertanyaannya diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Memangnya perlu aku beritahu kau darimana aku tahu?" Kata Makoto datar. Dia kembali memasang headphonenya yang semula digantung di leher. Sonoko memandangi cincin yang membuktikan bahwa statusnya bukan sembarangan di keluarganya. Bukti yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah tunangan dari seorang pangeran Jepang yang bernama Shinichi Kudo.

Sudah beratus kali Sonoko memandangi cincin itu. Tapi, semuanya begitu menakjubkan baginya. Baik cincin itu sendiri. Maupun arti yang ada di cincin itu.

'Jadi dia yang bernama Sonoko Suzuki itu? Tak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali. Kenapa bisa dia dijodohkan dengan orang yang sempurna macam Shinichi?' gumam Makoto. Dia memandangi Sonoko dari ekor matanya, 'Dan, harusnya, gadis asing ini tahu, Shinichi jelas terpaksa bertunangan dengannya.'

Makoto ingat saat pesta dansa di rumah Rain tadi malam. Shinichi dengan seorang wanita—yang tentu saja dia kenal betul, berdansa dengan bahagianya. Sebenarnya, dia sakit hati juga pria itu berhasil mencuri hati wanita yang dia sukai. Dan, dia begitu senang saat tahu pangeran Jepang yang tak terlalu dekat dengannya itu dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Dia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk dekat dengan wanita yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpinya tersebut. Tapi, hatinya miris juga begitu tahu hati sang wanita sudah terpaut begitu dalam dengan sang Pangeran Jepang. Dan, dia hanya mampu berucap dalam hati bahwa jika sang wanita bahagia, maka diapun akan turut bahagia. Dan, dia akan mengutuk siapapun yang telah berani membuat hati sang wanita sedih.

Dia merasa bagai tersengat lebah begitu mengetahui wanita asing di sebelahnya adalah tunangan Shinichi, yang otomatis membuat wanitanya sedih. Tak bisa menunjukkan pada umum bahwa dialah wanita yang dicintai dan mencintai Shinichi.

"Kepada semua penumpang, diharapkan memasang belt sebab, pesawat sebentar lagi akan tinggal landas," suara Pramugari memecah lamunan Makoto dari masa lalu. Dia tak membalas senyuman pramugari yang lewat di sampingnya. Sonoko yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu, memandang Makoto dengan sebal, "Sombong sekali kau."

Makoto menatap Sonoko rendah. Seakan terpaksa memandangi gadis itu, "Bukan urusanmu."

Sonoko lagi-lagi sewot mendengar kata-kata datar nun tajam yang dikeluarkan mulut Makoto itu. Hilang sudah rasa kagumnya pada sang pemain biola kedua terbaik di Jepang tersebut. Selain sombong, dia juga terkesan menyebalkan bagi Sonoko, 'Pantas saja selama ini aku tak pernah mendengar gosip tentang dia. Mulutnya tajam, setajam pisau. Wanita mana yang mau dekat-dekat dengan dia?'

Oh Sonoko, tak sadarkah dirimu bahwa pemuda yang kau umpat itu adalah pemuda nyaris sempurna yang didambakan hampir semua wanita?

Sonoko tak ingin memperdulikan pemuda itu lagi. Dia kembali menutup matanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terus gagal tadi. Dan kali ini, dia berhasil menggapai gerbang mimpi di alam bawah sadarnya, walaupun dia yakin, itu bukanlah mimpi indah jika dia membayangkan Shinichi sebelum tidur.

**.:: DP ::.**

Sudah hampir sepuluh jam Sonoko berada di pesawat dengan Makoto di sampingnya. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lima jam yang lalu dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan sekarang, dia tengah memandangi satu-satunya pemandangan yang bisa dilihat dari dalam pesawat, awan putih. Menurutnya, awan itu sungguh indah. Ingin dia terjun keluar untuk merasakan kelembutan awan cumulus itu. Tapi, sesungguhnya dia bukanlah orang bodoh seperti itu, yang dengan polosnya menerjunkan diri sendiri ke jurang kematian.

Lima menit kemudian, dia merasa alam memanggilnya untuk pergi ke toilet. Sekembalinya dari toilet, dia melihat beberapa pramugari yang memasang wajah cemas. Ingin dia bertanya kenapa sebelum seorang pramugari tersenyum lembut dan berujar, "Ada yang bisa kami bantu, nona?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Sonoko sambil membalas senyuman sang pramugari, "Apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau pesawat ini memang benar-benar mengeluarkan sedikit asap tipis dari tempat itu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Crew Only'.

Pramugari di depannya kini terlihat khawatir. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sonoko, "Maaf, Nona. Tapi, bisakah anda merahasiakan ini dari penumpang lainnya?" begitu merasa Sonoko mengangguk, dia melanjutkan, "Mesin pengendalinya…, entah mengapa mengalami kerusakan Nona."

"Hah?" Sonoko sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata sang pramugari. Dia tak menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini di saat keberangkatannya menuju Wina, "Ba…, bagaimana mungkin?"

Pramugari lain tiba-tiba ada di antara mereka berdua dan berkata, "Ma…, maafkan kesalahan, kami Nona yang telah mengganggu perjalanan anda. Tapi, kami berjanji akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Sonoko tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya kalian," setelah itu, dia pergi menuju kursinya lagi dan tetap tenang namun was-was juga di dalam hatinya, 'Bagaimana kalau pesawat ini tak bisa dikendalikan lagi? Apa hidupku memang harus sampai sini saja? Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan belum menikah,' jeritnya dalam hati. Namun, di luar, dia anteng-anteng saja.

Setengah jam kondisi hatinya seperti itu. Batinnya terus-terusan berdebat dengan akal pikirannya. Sang pikiran yang lebih menginginkan hidup lebih panjang. Namun, sang batin ingin, dia segera menemui ajalnya agar dia tak lagi merasakan sakit hati, seperti yang selama ini dia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba, pesawat riuh dengan suara panik dan khawatir dari para penumpang begitu menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi pada pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Pesawat kini tak lagi berada di atas awan putih yang seharusnya menuju ke Wina. Namun, kini pesawat sedang meluncur turun dengan cepatnya.

Semuanya panik, termasuk makhluk super tenang yang bernama Makoto Kyogoku. Dia memegang erat kotak berbentuk biolanya yang sudah pasti berisi _stradivarius_ kesayangannya. Sonoko sampai heran, kenapa semua bangsawan begitu menyayangi benda tak bernyawa itu dibandingkan hidupnya sendiri? Dia sering memperhatikan Shinichi yang tak pernah lupa membersihkan sendiri biola langka buatan _Antonio Stradivari_ itu.

.

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan fisik selain ditimpa sesuatu. Namun beruntung bagi Sonoko, dia hanya ditimpa sofa bangku pesawat. Walaupun kepalanya sedikit terbentur dinding pesawat, namun dia berhasil selamat dari panggilan bawah sadarnya. Dia masih tetap sadar meskipun pesawat harus mendarat darurat di sebuah lapangan berumput tinggi. Bagian ekor pesawat sedikit terbakar namun beruntung berhasil dipadamkan.

Cuaca yang saat itu tak bisa dikatakan besahabat, meniup dengan senangnya hawa dingin ke arah para korban pesawat.

"Itu…," Sonoko terpana melihat puncak sebuah gunung yang ditutupi salju putih. Begitu indah dan menawan.

"Puncak Alp," kata seseorang datar dari arah belakangnya. Sonoko segera berbalik dan menatap cengok Makoto yang berwajah super datar. Sepertinya dia baru sadar setelah rasa ketakutannya.

"Itu. Apakah itu puncak Untersberg? Kalau begitu, kita beruntung sebab di bagian lembahnya ada kota Salzburg," lanjutnya lagi, "Tapi, yang kita sayangkan di sini adalah, kita tak tahu kita berada di bagian mana dari pegunungan utara Alp ini."

Sonoko menatap sekitar. Mencari tahu siapa yang diajak bicara pria di depannya itu. Merasa tak ada yang memperhatikan, Sonoko menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kau berbicara denganku?"

Sepasang kedutan muncul di pelipis Makoto. Alis kanannya dinaikkan ke atas sedikit, "Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Mulut Sonoko membulat membentuk huruf O. Dia heran juga pada pria 'bekas' idolanya itu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia begitu sombong dan menyebalkan. Kenapa sekarang mengajaknya berbicara?

"Euhm, maaf. Sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu di dalam pesawat. Jika di luar, kemungkinan akan diserang binatang buas," tiba-tiba seorang pramugari datang. Sonoko mengangguk dan bergegas ke dalam pesawat. Dia tidak betah berlama-lama hanya berdua saja dengan Makoto. Orang yang menurutnya 'sedikit tak menyenangkan'.

.:: DP ::.

Malam hampir pergi. Subuh siap menjelang. Tapi, Sonoko tak jua merasa mengantuk. Matanya tak mau menutup lagi setelah kejadian menakutkan baginya tadi. Tak hanya Sonoko yang merasa paranoid seperti itu. Beberapa penumpang lain pun mengalami nasib serupa. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Makoto. Dia menawarkan diri pada para penumpang lain untuk memainkan biolanya—yang tentu saja segera disetujui oleh semua penumpang. Dia memainkan Symphony G minor no. 40 karya Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Entah karena dia tak bisa menyesuaikan suasana, atau memang sengaja memainkan itu, penumpang lain merasa seperti ketakutan sendiri. Permainan yang begitu penuh semangat, membuat orang yang sudah hampir terlelap membatalkan tidurnya.

Sonoko lagi-lagi terpesona dengan permainan penuh semangat dari Makoto. Mau tak mau kali ini dia mengagumi Mozart yang menggubah berbagai lagu. Dia sangat kagum, bagaimana bisa tangga nada yang hanya ada tujuh itu bisa dibuat menjadi tujuh ratus lagu.

Setelah gesekan terakhir pada bownya, dia mengakhiri pertunjukkan dadakannya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti yang sering dilihat jika di konser musical. Semua penumpang serta pramugari yang ada di tempat itu bertepuk tangan kagum. Setidaknya ada seorang dari panggung hiburan di sini, begitulah pikir mereka.

"Aku kira kau hanya ingin memainkan itu jika di depan para bangsawan saja," ledek Sonoko setelah Makoto duduk di bangkunya lagi, "Tak kusangka kau mau memainkan lagu itu juga di depan penumpang yang belum tentu bangsawan ini."

"Termasuk kau?" kata Makoto balas meledek. Sonoko menatap sebal Makoto. Dia sadar bahwa dia itu memang bukan bangsawan, tapi tak perlu diingatkan berulang kali seperti itu.

Mata coklat Sonoko menangkap seorang pramugari yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Saat sang pramugari ada di dekatnya, dia bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

Sang pramugari tersenyum lembut, "Radionya bisa dipakai. Kemungkinan kita akan ditemukan dengan segera, mungkin dalam waktu 24 jam ini."

"Tapi, itu peluang pesannya sampai di saluran terdekat, bukan? Tidak termasuk pencariannya," kata Makoto ikut berbicara, "Jika mereka sulit mencari posisi kita di cuaca yang seperti ini, kemungkinan 24 jam akan berubah menjadi 48 jam."

Sonoko hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengar mereka berdua berbicara. Dia sebetulnya tak paham, apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Tapi, dia pura-pura mengerti dan seolah ikut terbawa pembicaraan, "Yang pasti, kita harus secepatnya ditemukan. Bisa susah kalau kita lama-lama di sini. Tak ada makanan yang mencukupi untuk 48 jam, bukan?"

Pramugari menatap Sonoko seolah merasa bersalah, "Ma…, maaf Nona. Bahan pangan telah kami jatuhkan di beberapa tempat sebelum sini tadi."

Sonoko melongo tak mengerti, hingga akhirnya Makoto berbicara, "Untuk mengurangi beban pesawat, terkadang harus melepaskan benda-benda yang sekiranya membuat pesawat berat," lalu dia berbalik pada sang pramugari, "Berarti tak ada satupun makanan di pesawat ini?"

Sang pramugari mengangguk kecil. Sonoko sedikit menjerit prustasi, sedangkan Makoto hanya tersandar kesandaran kursinya dengan lemah. Lengkap sudah penderitaan mereka kini. Pagi hampir menjelang, jika mereka tak sarapan, kecil kemungkinan mereka bisa bertahan hingga bantuan datang.

Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak hingga Makoto berbicara, "Sudahlah, mungkin di sekitar sini ada tumbuhan yang bisa dimakan. Kalau matahari sudah terbit, kita cari bersama."

Sonoko terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Makoto, "Kau kira di tempat seperti akan ada makanan? Kau kira apel tumbuh di tempat seperti ini?" katanya keras, "Atau kau berharap menemukan sandwich di pohon-pohon yang di tutupi salju? Kau bahkan takkan bisa melihat merahnya daun maple di musim seperti ini."

"Aku kan bilang kita coba saja mencarinya. Mungkin nanti ada strobery liar yang bisa di makan," kata Makoto kesal, "Huh, memangnya kau kira sandwich itu makanan yang dihasilkan di pohon?"

Sonoko masih tidak terima, "Strobery liar katamu? Bagaimana kalau buah yang kau temukan itu nantinya adalah buah beracun? Bagaimana nasib anak-anak," Sonoko menunjuk anak kecil yang masih ketakutan tengah dipeluk orang tua mereka. Makoto memutar bola matanya sebal, "Kalau anak-anak tidak suka makan buah dan sayuran mentah, kita bisa mencari sungai di dekat sini. Aku tahu betul, pegunungan Alp ini di kelilingi sungai. Kita bisa memancing ikannya."

Sonoko terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas, "Kita? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan setuju dengan rencanamu mencari makanan. Di luar berbahaya, bisa saja nanti suatu saat tersesat atau bertemu binatang buas. Alam liar itu mengerikan."

Makoto sungguh tak bisa menahan kesabarannya menghadapi sikap menyebalkan Sonoko, 'Dia itu mau hidup atau tidak, sih? Disuruh mencari makanan saja tidak mau. Apa dia mau mati di sini?' "Terserahlah kalau kau tidak mau. Jika kau tidak kuat atau pingsan kalau bantuan datang, kami akan tinggalkan kau di sini."

Sonoko menggerutu tak jelas. Dia mengiyakan juga dalam hati tentang kata-kata Makoto, 'Kalau aku mati di sini, wah aku belum menikah. Aku belum siap mati. Tapi, mencari makanan di luar? Kemungkinan mati juga besar. Bagaimana kalau bertemu beruang? Atau harimau? Atau terjatuh di jurang? Ah, mati aku,' katanya dalam hati. Dia melirik Makoto melalui ekor matanya, 'Tapi, kenapa harus takut? Ada dia. Jadi kalau ada beruang dia saja yang kujadikan tumbal,'

**.:: DP ::.**

"Tuan Shinichi, nyonya besar memanggil anda," kata seorang pelayan sambil sedikit menunduk di depan Shinichi yang baru saja menyelesaikan satu lagu dengan pianonya. Shinichi mengernyit. Kenapa pagi-pagi buta seperti ini ibunya memanggil? Padahal dia juga baru saja bangun dan langsung memainkan pianonya. Dia selalu melakukan itu jika dia tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Ibu sudah bangun?" tanyanya datar namun terkesan angkuh. Pelayannya menunduk dan berkata, "Ya, Tuan Shinichi."

Shinichi segera melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Tak biasanya ibunya memanggilnya pagi-pagi begini. Dia berjalan pelan di koridor rumahnya. Melewati satu demi satu ruangan yang ada di istana besarnya itu. Hingga, dia berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu besar berukiran bunga teratai di tengahnya. Itu bukan kamar ibunya. Tapi, tempat yang biasa di datangi sang ratu jika dia tengah merasa kesepian di kala sang suami sedang bepergian seperti saat itu.

Tangan kekar Shinichi membuka pintunya. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat sang ibu tengah duduk tenang di depan perapian. Shinichi masuk dan menghampiri sang ibu, "Ibu memanggilku?"

"Jadi benar kau sudah bangun. Pantas saja pianomu berbunyi," kata Ibunya tersenyum menatap putra tunggalnya. Dia tak segera menjawab pertanyaan putra mahkota itu, "Jarang sekali kau bangun sepagi ini, Shinichi."

"Ada apa ibu memanggilku?" tanya Shinichi tak mengacuhkan basa basi ibunya. Senyum sang ibu tak lepas dari wajahnya. Dia menyuruh Shinichi duduk di sampingnya, "Ibu?"

Panggilan terakhir Shinichi membuat senyum dari wajah ratu menghilang. Matanya menyiratkan keseriusan, "Shinichi, ibu mau bertanya padamu."

Shinichi diam dan hanya mendengarkan ibunya berbicara, "Kau tahu Sonoko pergi ke Wina kemarin?"

"Ya," Kata Shinichi singkat. Kenapa ibunya menanyakan itu?

Sang ratu menarik nafas panjang, "Sepertinya dia membohongi ibu. Dia berkata akan pergi hari ini."

"Lalu?" Sang ratu menatap tajam Shinichi. Ada rasa tak suka di hatinya mengetahui sikap sang anak yang acuh tak acuh pada calon istrinya, "Kau tidak ingin mengetahui dia apakah dia sudah sampai atau tidak di Wina?"

"Jadi maksud ibu, aku harus menelponnya sekarang? Ibu, ini masih pagi-pagi buta," kata Shinichi tanpa ada keinginan menentang ibunya, "Belum tentu juga pesawatnya sudah sampai di Wina atau belum,"

"Bagaimana kalau pesawatnya tak pernah sampai ke bandara di Wina? Apa kau masih peduli?" tanya sang ratu tajam, "Bagaimana kalau pesawatnya mengalami kecelakaan dan masih belum diketahui tempatnya? Apa kau masih memperdulikan Sonoko? Atau bahkan kau mungkin akan berpesta begitu mengetahui kematian tunanganmu?"

Mata Shinichi sedikit menggambarkan sedikit keterkejutan, "Maksud ibu?"

Ibunya hanya diam. Tangan beliau saling bertautan satu sama lain. Sang ratu ingin melihat reaksi seperti apa yang dikeluarkan Shinichi. Dan tentu saja sang ratu kecewa, 'Hanya begitu reaksinya?' "Ibu baru saja menerima telepon dari perusahaan penerbangan. Sebenarnya tujuan ibu hanyalah ingin tahu jam berapa pesawat tujuan Wina hari ini berangkat," Permaisuri Kudo itu menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi, diketahui bahwa pesawat yang menuju Wina tidak diberangkatkan hari ini, pesawat terakhir adalah kemarin. Dan ibu tanya, apakah ada penumpang atas nama Sonoko Suzuki. Dan memang ada."

Diam sejenak, seraya menghirup teh yang ada di atas meja di dekatnya, "Awalnya, ibu merasa kecewa karena calon menantuku sendiri membohongiku. Tapi, tak sampai di situ, kepala bandar udara itu mengatakan bahwa mereka menerima pesan bahwa pesawatnya mengalami kecelakaan. Di sekitar pegunungan Alp," katanya. Dia menarik nafas pendek sambil menatap wajah putra mahkota keluarga Kudo itu, "Bagaimana?"

Shinichi menatap ibunya setelah sekian lama menunduk sambil mendengarkan cerita ibunya, "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Ibunya marah dan segera menampar pipi kiri putranya keras, "'Apanya' katamu? Kau bertanya balik padaku? Sebegitu tak pedulinya kau pada Sonoko? Shinichi, aku sudah cukup sabar melihat topengmu yang selalu kau pasang di depan Sonoko dan keluarganya. Aku sangat ingin menegurmu, tapi kau adalah anakku."

Shinichi menunduk kembali. Tapi, dia berkata tegas, "Jika ibu merasa aku masih anak ibu, kenapa ibu mengekang kebahagiaanku? Ibu mengurungku tanpa kebahagiaan dan cinta," katanya datar, "Ibu menjodohkanku dengan wanita yang bahkan aku tak kenal sama sekali. Apa ibu anggap itu akan membuatku bahagia? Tidak, ibu? Itulah yang selalu menyebabkan aku tak bisa tidur setiap malamnya. Aku memasang topeng adalah untuk ibu juga. Agar ibu tak merasa kecewa bahwa aku sama sekali tak menyukai gadis asing itu."

Sang ratu menatap syok anaknya. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tak tahu, Shinichi akan menjawab seperti itu.

.:: DP ::.

Sonoko dengan setengah hati berjalan mengikuti Makoto yang menyusuri padang rumput yang setinggi pinggang. Mereka berdua tengah mencari sungai, sebab, jika ada sungai, bisa dipastikan mereka bisa bertahan dalam jangka waktu yang lama hingga bantuan datang.

Pegal rasanya jika melalui jalan beberapa kilometer dengan berjalan kaki. Pinggangnya seakan merasa encok mendadak. Tapi, pria di depannya sama sekali tak memperhatikan. Dia tetap berjalan dengan tenangnya. Seakan dua kilometer adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Tangannya terus memegangi tas biolanya. Seakan di sana ada harta karun yang bermilyar-milyar nilainya.

"Aku heran denganmu. Bahkan untuk mencari sungai saja kau membawa-bawa benda itu," kata Sonoko sambil menunjuk tas yang ada di tangan kanan Makoto, "Apakah itu jiwamu sehingga kalau kau meninggalkannya sebentar saja kau akan mati?"

Makoto tak menjawab selama semenit, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Kalau benda ini tidak ada, aku takkan bisa hidup."

Sonoko memutar bola matanya, "Berlebihan."

Mereka diam lagi sambil terus melanjutkan langkah mereka. Kali ini Sonoko yang berjalan mendahului Makoto, "Aku benci kalau selalu tertinggal," katanya beralasan.

Tak sampai satu kilometer, akhirnya mata Sonoko melihat sesuatu yang berkilau dari kejauhan. Segera dia berlari, berharap itu bukan fatamorgana belaka. Dan memang benar, itu adalah sebuah air terjun. Airnya berbunyi gemerisik.

"Hebat. Airnya tidak beku. Padahal musim dingin," Kata Sonoko kagum. Dia tersenyum gembira, akhirnya setelah berjalan jauh, dia menemukan air terjun jua. Air terjun itu menganak sungai ke arah Timur—mereka datang dari utara. Makoto mengamati ke dalam sungai. Begitu matanya menangkap beberapa ekor ikan tuna, dia segera berujar, "Ada banyak ikan tuna di sini. Lebih baik kita kembali lagi ke pesawat dan memberitahu semuanya tentang tempat ini."

Mata Sonoko terbelalak sempurna, "Kau bilang kembali lagi? Melewati jalan dua kilometer? Kau gila. Kita bahkan belum ada satu menit berada di tempat ini. Kau ingin membunuhku?"

Makoto memutar bola matanya sebal, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Sambil menangkap ikan. Aku kembali. Tunggu saja setengah jam, aku akan kemari lagi dengan yang lain," dia meletakkan biolanya dan berbalik lagi. Belum sempat Sonoko mencegah, Makoto telah berlari melalui padang rumput tinggi. Sonoko menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "Orang itu tak ada lelahnya sama sekali, ya?"

Sonoko terdiam sejenak, "Eh, tunggu dulu. Dia tadi menyuruhku apa? Menangkap ikan? Dengan apa?" gadis itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Dia memandangi sekeliling dengan tatapan bodoh. Dia sama sekali belum pernah memancing dan menangkap ikan. Yang dia tahu, kalau memancing ikan perlu kail, dan kalau menangkap ikan perlu jaring. Tapi, jangankan kail, benang pancing saja dia tak menemukannya.

"Uh, satu-satunya cara adalah manual. Menangkap dengan tangan," Sonoko memandangi air sungainya, "Tapi, dengan cuaca begini? Aku bisa mati beku."

Dengan ragu, Sonoko turun ke sungai. Semula, dia menggigil kedinginan. Tapi, dia terus merapal di dalam hatinya, 'Pikirkanlah. Ini untukmu dan penumpang lain juga. Banyak anak kecil di sana. Mereka kelaparan.'

Meskipun sulit dan dingin, dia tetap mencoba dan terus mencoba menangkap ikan-ikan tuna yang berloncatan dari air terjun. Tubuhnya, bajunya, rambutnya, semuanya basah. Tapi, itu setimpal dengan ikan yang didapatnya. Ada sepuluh ekor ikan lebih menggelepar-gelepar megap-megap di samping sungai. Tak peduli, sudah berapa ikan dia dapat, dia terus menangkap ikannya. Dia tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang kini mati rasa karena kedinginan. Dia juga tak peduli lagi dengan tangannya kini yang memucat. Menangkap ikan kini merupakan keasyikan tersendiri baginya.

"Kau betul-betul menangkap ikan, ya?" tiba-tiba dari belakang Sonoko, suara datar terdengar. Sonoko segera menoleh dan menyengir melihat puluhan penumpang pesawat tengah memandangnya sambil diam seribu bahasa.

"Ah, aku sudah menangkap beberapa ikan. Maaf ya, kalau itu tidak cukup. Tapi, bisa gantian tidak? Aku lelah," kata Sonoko dengan pandangan tak berdosa. Dia keluar dari sungai dengan kuyup. Makoto memandanginya dengan pandangan merendahkan, "Warga kelas bawah," katanya datar.

Beberapa pria dewasa terjun menggantikan Sonoko menangkap ikan. Sedangkan para wanita membakar ikannya. Sonoko ikut membantu mereka mengumpulkan kayu bakar meskipun badannya basah kuyup. Sedangkan Makoto tak bekerja apa-apa. Dia memainkan _Exsultate Jubilate_. Lagu kegemarannya. Baginya, yang cocok bekerja seperti itu hanya orang-orang dari kalangan bawah saja. Dia, dari kalangan bangsawan adalah orang yang harus dilayani. Itu yang dikatakannya saat Sonoko menegurnya.

"Heh, kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau memeras keringat mencari sungai tadi pagi?" kata Sonoko kesal. Dia sudah selesai mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Bajunya tak lagi basah karena air sungai. Tapi tergantikan oleh keringat sekarang.

"Karena aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak sekitar tempat kelahiran Mozart," katanya santai.

"Hah?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Dia memandangi Makoto dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mungkin berpuluh kilometer dari sini adalah kota Salzburg. Kota tua tempat dilahirkannya komponis ternama," jelasnya dengan uring-uringan. Sonoko hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Komponis itu…, Mozart?" tanya Sonoko dengan bodohnya. Ingin rasanya Makoto mencakar wajah Sonoko karena sejak tadi terus bertanya yang tak perlu ditanyakan. Dia mengusap lembut _stradivarius _langka kebanggaannya. Hadiah ulang tahunnya saat dia berumur delapan tahun. Setelah kehadiran _stradivarius_ itu di rumahnya, dia merasa hidupnyalah yang paling sempurna di antara pemusik-pemusik lain yang ada di Jepang saat itu. Tapi, anggapan itu langsung hilang saat dia bertemu dengan Shinichi Kudo. Si mister Perfect, itulah sebutan Makoto untuk pria yang memang nyaris sempurna itu.

"Aku dulu pernah satu sekolah dengan Shinichi," kata Makoto tiba-tiba. Sonoko menatap Makoto tidak mengerti, 'Jika mereka pernah menuntut ilmu di dalam satu gedung yang sama, kenapa Shinichi tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?'

"Aku dan dia sedari dulu selalu rival. Memperebutkan seorang gadis yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Princess of Tokyo'," kata Makoto datar, namun bagi Sonoko, itu adalah ledakan bom yang paling besar dan kuat dihatinya, 'Jangan-jangan….'

"Aku dan Shinichi tak pernah bertegur sapa. Kami hanya saling berbicara jika perlu saja," kata Makoto melanjutkan, "Bahkan, saking kami saling membenci, satu ruangan dengan yang lainpun terasa berat."

Sonoko menatap lawan bicaranya tajam. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin mendengar cerita masa lalu Shinichi tentang itu, "Aku dan Shinichi tak mau sama-sama menghisap oksigen dari tempat yang sama," Sonoko menggeleng kuat. Tapi, entah mengapa, dia tak sanggup mengatakan, "Stop," "Diam," atau sejenisnya.

"Aku dan Shinichi saat itu yang sama-sama dari keluarga bangsawan, terus mengunggulkan diri di depan sang putri. Dan, kau tahukan, 'Princess of Tokyo' itu orang yang betul-betul sempurna. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya," lanjut Makoto, "Aku dan Shinichi yang saat itu sekolah di sekolah musik, terus-terusan siang malam berlatih,"

Sonoko menunduk. Hatinya mencoba untuk tenang walaupun tidak bisa, "Lalu?" Oh, tidak, Sonoko. Mulutmu mengkhianati hatimu sekarang.

"_Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_ itu adalah lagu kesukaan sang putri. Lagu itu termasuk sulit," kata Makoto meneruskan, "Aku dan Shinichi terus berlatih lagu itu mati-matian. Sebab, kami berdua ingin sama-sama mendapat perhatian dari sang putri."

Sonoko mendesah panjang, 'Begitu? Jadi, Shinichi begitu mengagumi wanita itu? Sampai dia mau berjuang mati-matian mendapatkan gadis itu?'

"Tapi, semua usaha itu sia-sia untuk Shinichi. Aku berhasil memainkan lagu itu saat malam ulang tahun sang putri. Sebagai salah satu kado ulang tahun dariku untuknya," Makoto terdiam. Seakan segan melanjutkan lagi. Tapi akhirnya, "Aku begitu senang saat Princess of Tokyo tersenyum padaku. Hanya untukku. Bukan yang lain. Dia menggenggam erat tanganku dan berkata terima kasih berulang-ulang. Itu membuatku bagai di atas angin untuk mendapatkan sang putri.

"Aku terus membanggakan kehebatan diriku pada Shinichi. Menyombongkan diriku padanya. Tapi, sepertinya itu berakibat fatal," katanya lemah. Sonoko menatap Makoto penasaran, "Ternyata, kesombonganku, semua yang ku banggakan itu, tentang sang putri yang mulai dekat denganku, itu bohong semata. Itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebenarnya, sang putri tak ada sedikitpun merasakan kekaguman padaku. Dia justru jatuh hati pada Shinichi, si mister Perfect yang bisa menguasai lebih banyak alat musik dibanding aku."

Sonoko menatap Makoto iba. Dia merasa, Makoto sama sepertinya, "Shinichi bisa memainkan biola, piano, harpa, clarinet, dan organs. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa piano dan biola. Sang putri begitu kagum dengan Shinichi sehingga, dia—yah, kau tahulah, meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku sudah terlanjur dekat dan bersahabat baik dengannya."

"Kau…, sakit hati?" Tanya Sonoko hati-hati. Dia tak ingin membuat hati Makoto tertoreh lagi. Makoto menatapnya kemudian berkata, "Ah, kenapa aku bisa menceritakannya padamu?"

Sonoko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Sepertinya ikannya sudah matang. Aku ingin makan," kata Makoto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelah menaruh _stradivarius_nya kembali ke dalam tas, dia beringsut mendekati api unggun. Dimana sudah tersedia ikan bakar yang siap di makan hangat-hangat. 'Ah, cocok dengan cuaca dingin begini,' pikir Makoto. Dia meniup-niup ikan bakar yang baru saja diangkat dari api. Sadar ada yang kurang, dia menoleh kembali ke bawah pohon tempat dia dan Sonoko duduk tadi.

"Oey. Kau tidak mau makan? Ikannya sudah matang," seru Makoto pada Sonoko yang tengah melongo tak percaya melihat Makoto—yang kini menurutnya seperti rakyat setara dirinya. Setelah puas melamun ria, Sonoko akhirnya mendekati Makoto dan ikut menikmati ikan hasil tangkapannya.

"Tapi, kau bisa bertahan dengan badan bau seperti itu? Uh, aku saja yang ada di dekatmu tak sanggup menahan baunya," lagi-lagi Makoto meledek Sonoko setelah dia menghabiskan satu ekor ikan bakar, sendirian. Sonoko yang tengah meminum air hangatnya tersedak mendengar perkataan Makoto. Air panasnya nyaris mengenai bibirnya dan membuatnya melepuh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Daripada kau, tidak berkeringat sama sekali. Itu yang namanya pria?" Balas Sonoko, "Huh, kau bahkan tak pantas disebut pria. Yang namanya pria itu harus bermandikan keringat. Membuktikan bahwa memang dialah pria yang penuh semangat dan rajin."

Makoto membuang wajahnya dari pandangan Sonoko. Entah karena tak dapat membalas kata-kata Sonoko atau dia malas berdebat dengan wanita itu. Sonoko menikmati kembali air panasnya setelah dia memastikan Makoto tak lagi mengagetkannya, 'Sepertinya Makoto benar. Aku harus mandi dan berganti pakaian nanti,' pikir Sonoko sambil menciumi bau badannya sendiri. Dia meleletkan lidahnya, 'Memang benar. Bau.'

**.:: DP ::.**

"Ah, segar," seru Sonoko begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi pesawat. Bajunya telah diganti. Walaupun matahari tak terlalu bersinar terang—karena sekarang musim dingin, dia tadi memang cukup berkeringat.

Sonoko berjalan menuju kursi tempat dia duduk sejak dari Tokyo—yang seharusnya sekarang sudah sampai di Wina. Dia memandangi pria di samping kursinya yang tengah menyetel biolanya. Sonoko memutar bola matanya sebal, 'Tak bisakah sedetik saja orang itu tak memegang biola?'

Sonoko melewati begitu saja Makoto yang menatap kedatangannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Tangannya terus mengusap biolanya sementara matanya memandangi gerak-gerik sang wanita asing di sampingnya. Belum ada 24 jam dia bersama gadis itu. Tapi, dia sudah terlibat banyak pengalaman dengannya. Pengalaman aneh dan mungkin juga langka untuknya—sebab baru pertama kali itu dia melihat orang yang menangkap ikan dengan manual sambil basah kuyup di tengah cuaca yang dingin.

'Harusnya aku sudah lama membunuh tunangan Shinichi ini karena telah membuat DIA sedih,' pikir Makoto dalam hati, 'Tapi, aku meragukan Shinichi mencintai orang ini. Aku berani bertaruh sejuta yen kalau Shinichi tak kan mau melepas DIA dengan wanita asing ini.'

Tiba-tiba, dilihatnya Sonoko tengah menunduk ke bawah kursi duduknya. Wajahnya terlihat panik, sedangkan tangannya menggapai-gapai ke lantai bawah kursi, "Kenapa?" tanya Makoto heran.

Wajah Sonoko pucat, "Cincinku," satu-satunya barang cinta pemberian Shinichi. Makoto segera mengerti. Tapi, dia tak memperdulikan Sonoko yang panik mencari cincinnya yang tadi terjatuh ke bawah kursi.

"Ba…bantu aku, kumohon," kali ini suara Sonoko terdengar terisak. Mungkin jika Makoto tak memperdulikannya, tangisnya akan meledak kapan saja. Makoto—yang terpaksa ikut membantu mencari cincinnya ikut membungkuk ke bawah kursi. Namun nihil, dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa—lampu di pesawat mati karena kerusakan mesin. Tangannya terus menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri tak yakin akan mendapatkannya, hingga akhirnya, dia memegang sebuah benda bundar berlubang di tengahnya, 'Dapat,' serunya dalam hati bersamaan dengan ucapan Sonoko, "Aku dapat."

Dapat dirasa Makoto benda yang sempat disentuhnya tadi kini ditarik keluar oleh tangan wanita di depannya. Ingin dia menginterupsi pada Sonoko bahwa dialah yang mendapatkannya. Tapi, dia segera bungkam saat dilihatnya wajah sang wanita begitu bahagia—walaupun gelap, tapi cahaya dari luar masuk melalui jendela pesawat.

"Kau mencintai Shinichi?" tanya Makoto tak percaya. Tapi, dia segera berubah pendapat, 'Dia pasti hanya melihat Shinichi dari luar saja. Seperti wanita kebanyakan, hanya melihat betapa tampan, kaya dan sempurnanya orang itu.'

"Ya, aku mencintai Shinichi. Sangat mencintainya," kata Sonoko pelan. Dia mengusap dengan lembut cincin yang kini telah terpasang kembali ke jari manis tangan kirinya, "Jika kau pikir aku mencintainya hanya karena materi semata, kau salah."

Makoto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Kau tidak mengerti juga? Hati Shinichi itu takkan bisa diambil dari…."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Aku takkan bisa merebut hati Shinichi lagi dari orang yang bergelar 'Princess of Tokyo' itu, bukan? Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku dua kali," kata Sonoko bosan.

"Dua kali?"

"Ya, dua kali. Pertama saat kau menceritakan masa lalumu yang menurutmu kelam itu," kata Sonoko berkata bosan, "Kau memang tak mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi, aku tahu apa yang tersirat dari ceritamu itu. Kau seolah berkata, 'Oh, betapa hati Shinichi takkan bisa dilepaskan dari sosok sang Princess of Tokyo. Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Wujud nyata dari cerita Romeo dan Julliete,' Iya, kan?"

Makoto menghela nafas kalah. Dia kembali duduk ke kursinya dan memasang headphone ke telinganya. Berpura-pura tak pernah mendengar tentang tadi. Walaupun begitu, dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Sonoko tadi, 'Oh, betapa hati Shinichi takkan bisa dilepaskan dari sosok sang Princess of Tokyo. Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Wujud nyata dari cerita Romeo dan Julliete.'

Ah, seandainya sang Romeo itu bukanlah Shinichi, melainkan dirinya, dia pasti merasa taman hatinya sudah di penuhi bunga-bunga indah. Tapi, dia tahu, itu takkan mungkin. Seperti halnya Sonoko. Dia takkan mungkin bisa menjadi seorang Juliete untuk Shinichi. Tak kan bisa. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk seorang Sonoko. Wanita dari rakyat jelata.

Sedangkan Sonoko berjalan keluar meninggalkan Makoto sendirian di pesawat. Dia ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tempat dia berada sekarang. Mata coklatnya menyusuri tiap penjuru pegunungan yang diketahuinya bernama Alp tadi. Kaki Sonoko melangkah keluar dari tubuh pesawat. Beberapa anak kecil tengah duduk melingkar di sekeliling api unggun. Satu diantaranya melambai pada Sonoko, mengajaknya bergabung bersama mereka. Dan Sonoko hanya memberikan senyum, sebagai balasan lambaian tangan kecil anak itu.

Baru beberapa jam mereka ada di sana. Tapi, baginya itu sudah ribuan jam lamanya. Bantuan tak kunjung datang hingga sekarang. Entah karena pesannya yang belum sampai, atau para relawan belum menemukan lokasi mereka sekarang. Entahlah, Sonoko pun tak tahu. Saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, kakinya perlahan mendekati sesuatu itu. Berwarna merah muda dengan benang sari kuning.

'Tsubaki. Tak kusangka bisa tumbuh di sini,' pikirnya. Dipetiknya satu tangkai bunga dari pohonnya.

"Uhm, kenapa bunga itu tumbuh saat musim dingin?" nyaris saja Sonoko melompat karena terkejut akan kehadiran seorang gadis kecil di sampingnya yang kini juga turut memperhatikan bunga yang sekarang ada di tangan Sonoko.

"Ah," Sonoko masih mencoba mengumpulkan rasa tenangnya setelah tadi terkejut, "Ini bunga Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki, hm?" tanya gadis kecil di sampingnya sambil terus memperhatikan bunga di tangan Sonoko, "Apa itu Tsubaki?"

"Itu…, bunga musim dingin. Namanya Tsubaki. Bunga ini hanya mekar di musim dingin," kata Sonoko lembut. Dia menunduk agar tingginya menyerupai gadis di sampingnya, "Kau mau?" dia memberikan bunga itu pada sang anak perempuan kecil. Yang ditawari tersenyum senang dan langsung mengambil bunga itu segera dari tangan Sonoko, "Terima kasih," katanya sebelum pergi menuju teman-temannya berada.

Sonoko memandangi puncak gunung Alp lagi. Seakan dia melihat harapannya berada di atas sana. Di puncak bersalju yang dia yakini pasti sangat dingin. Sedingin hati seseorang di benua seberang sana.

**.:: DP ::.**

Bunyi berisik suara pesawat semakin memenuhi isi kepala Shinichi. Dia menatap layar handphonenya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia melakukan itu. Seakan berharap ibunya menelponnya dan berkata rencana itu dibatalkan saja. Tapi, percuma saja, jika ibunya sudah berkata, maka sulit untuk menariknya lagi.

"Tuan Shinichi?" panggil seseorang dari atas helikopter kepada Shinichi yang masih berdiri tegak di atas lapangan, "Tunggu dulu."

Shinichi berjalan menjauh dari helikopter. Mencari tempat yang tenang untuk menelpon seseorang. Jari-jarinya dengan ragu menekan angka-angka di keypadnya. Tapi, belum selesai nomor itu diketikkannya, dia menghapusnya kembali, 'Tidak. Ibu pasti takkan mau membatalkannya. Walaupun aku tahu punya pertemuan sepenting apapun dengan klien.'

Tapi, jarinya lagi-lagi mengetik dengan lincah sebuah nomor yang dia hapal di luar kepala. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, dia memosisikan handphonenya ke telinga sebelah kiri. Begitu dirasanya teleponnya diangkat oleh orang di seberang, dia segera berkata cepat, "Maafkan aku. Ibuku menyuruhku menjemput Sonoko. Sepertinya hari ini aku batal ke rumahmu. Tapi, jika sore ini selesai, aku segera ke rumahmu, segera. Aku janji."

Dia terdiam sejenak, sebelum berbicara, "Iya, sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku juga mencintaimu," dan dia menutup teleponnya. Setelah itu, dengan enggan, dia melangkah kembali ke helikopter. Dia menggerutu di dalam hatinya, betapa ibunya keras kepala. Padahal sudah tahu anaknya sama sekali tak tertarik pada gadis yang ditunangkan, tapi tetap saja dia…, ah, sudahlah, Shinichi semakin pening memikirkannya.

.:: DP ::.

"Bantuan lama sekali datangnya~," Sonoko menjerit prustasi. Dia merengut rambutnya yang panjang tak sampai sebahu. Dia nyaris stres menunggu bantuan yang sedari tadi tak kunjung datang jua. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman yang dikulum. Hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka melihat Sonoko yang senang mencak-mencak sendiri. Sedang mata mereka sesekali melirik Sonoko yang mengumpat-umpat kesal, tangan mereka sibuk membolak-balik ikan yang dipanggang kembali untuk makan siang.

"Ikan lagi?" suara datar terdengar dari arah balik pohon yang tadi tempat Sonoko bersandar. Tanpa Sonoko menoleh pun, gadis itu tahu siapa yang datang ke tepi sungai ini.

"Heh, masih untung ada makanan, kau mau mati kelaparan di sini?" kata Sonoko sedikit meninggikan suaranya, namun dia tak menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, "Lagipula, ikan itu bagus untuk kesehatan, bukan? Kaya protein dan vitamin."

Makoto –orang itu, ikut duduk di samping Sonoko. Entah mengapa, dia dan penumpang lainnya terasa seperti sudah mengenal lama. Kedekatan mereka. Ah, membuat Makoto memamerkan senyumannya begitu melihat tawa bahagia anak-anak kecil yang tak tahu bahwa mereka adalah korban dari kecelakaan pesawat.

"Aku tak ingin cepat mati," tiba-tiba suara gadis di samping Makoto membuatnya langsung menoleh, "Aku tak ingin cepat mati," u`lang Sonoko.

"Konyol," ejek Makoto. Namun, dia tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Sonoko yang tengah menatap puncak Untersberg.

"Aku tak ingin cepat mati di sini. Aku belum menikah. Aku belum punya anak. Aku ingin melihat anak-anakku tertawa seperti mereka," tambah Sonoko. Matanya kini beralih pada anak-anak yang tengah bermain di balik rerumputan yang tinggi di sekitar mereka.

"Eh?" pikir Makoto. Matanya sedikit membulat, 'Aku ingin punya anak dari perkawinanku dengan orang yang kusayang. Jadi aku tak ingin cepat mati'. Kata-kata itu, mirip seperti yang dibisikkan seseorang padanya saat dia sekolah dulu. Kata-kata terakhir yang di dengarnya lembut sebelum orang itu pergi dari sisinya, dan beralih pada rivalnya sendiri.

"Konyol," ejek Makoto lagi. Kepalanya disandarkan pada batang pohon ek dibelakangnya. Tak diacuhkannya tatapan kesal dari Sonoko. Ingin dia memainkan sebuah symphony siang ini. Tapi, sepertinya tanggung, sebab sebentar lagi makan siang sudah akan siap. Dia tak mau memainkan sebuah lagu setengah-setengah.

"Ah, tuan, nona, makanan sudah siap. Silakan menikmati," seseorang dari dekat api unggun menegur Sonoko dan Makoto. Sekilas, Sonoko merasa pernah melihatnya. Tapi, setelah diingat, dia hanyalah pramugari yang ada di pesawat tadi. Hanya saja kini dia memakai baju biasa tanpa seragam pramugarinya.

"Wah, sudah siap ya? Aku lapa~r," kata Sonoko mendekat. Dia mengambil satu ekor dari atas daun yang dipakai untuk memanggang. Tapi, ketika dilihatnya ikan yang dibakar tak sebanyak tadi pagi, dia bertanya, "Kali ini lebih sedikit?"

Seorang pria dewasa yang ada di dekat sana berujar, "Iya, nona. Banyak yang lelah. Ikannya juga semakin siang semakin sulit ditangkap," dan wanita di sampingnya menambahkan, "Apa kurang, nona?"

"Ah, tidak jika untukku. Tapi, apa cukup untuk yang lainnya?" tanya Sonoko sambil memandangi anak-anak kecil yang kini merengek pada orang tuanya masing-masing. Wanita yang ditanyainya tersenyum, "Cukup saja Nona. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

Meskipun dibilang begitu, tetap saja miris hati Sonoko melihat satu ekor ikan harus dimakan tiga bahkan empat anak. Dia memandangi ikan yang dia pegang. Kemudian, menatap Makoto yang masih duduk di bawah pohon ek. Lalu, kembali mengamati ikannya. Terus begitu hingga lima kali, dan akhirnya.

"Ayo makan bersamaku," kata Sonoko menyodorkan ikan di tangannya ke depan wajah Makoto. Makoto menatapnya tak berkedip. Semenit kemudian, dia membuka mulutnya, "Berani juga kau mengajakku kencan."

Mata Sonoko terbelalak, "Ka…, kata siapa aku mengajakmu kencan? Aku kan bilang kita makan ikan ini berdua. Kalau masing-masing dari kita makan satu ekor, kasihan yang lain, bukan?" elak Sonoko. Sebenarnya, dia gugup juga tujuannya diketahui Makoto. Memang ada di hatinya ingin makan bersama dengan sang idola itu. Walau bagaimanapun, dia sempat mengidolakan pria itu, bukan?

Makoto masih diam. Sedikit demi sedikit bibirnya membentuk cibiran, "Apa benar? Kenapa kau justru mengajakku? Tidak yang lain. Kau memang berencana ingin makan bersamaku, seolah kita ini kencan, bukan?"

"Bu…, bukan. E…, enak saja kau menuduh begitu," kata Sonoko tergagap. Makoto hampir meledak tawanya begitu melihat wajah Sonoko yang memerah, 'Jaga image, Makoto. Jaga image,' begitu yang dia bisikkan dalam hatinya agar tak tertawa. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya, dia mau juga memakan ikannya bersama Sonoko. Yah, meskipun dia sering berkata-kata yang tidak-tidak seperti, "Kau tidak meracuni ikannya, kan?" atau, "Jangan-jangan ikan ini sudah basi, makanya kau menyuruhku makan," tapi, tak jarang juga dia berkata, "Atau, kau menyantet ikannya. Jadi setelah aku memakan ini, aku jadi tergila-gila padamu," Oh, Makoto. Tak sadarkah kau bahwa santet itu adalah ilmu sihir kebanggaan Negara Indonesia? Bahkan Inggris pun mengakui sihirnya kalah oleh ilmu sihir yang dimiliki orang-orang Indonesia yang biasa disebut, 'Dukun'. Dan sekarang kau bukan berada di Indonesia, Makoto.

Sonoko tentu saja kesal dituduh macam-macam seperti itu, "Huh, banyak omong kau. Kalau benar-benar ku santet, sudah pasti aku juga tak mau memakannya, bodoh,"

.:: DP ::.

Setiap penjuru sudah dilewati. Tiap tepi-tepi dan lembah pegunungan Alp sudah ditelusuri. Tapi, tak jua Shinichi maupun tim relawan menemukan pesawat dan korban-korbannya. Kini Shinichi sibuk memutar otak, kemana lagi dia harus mencari, "Kita coba cari sungai. Dan telusuri sungai itu. Mungkin kita akan menemukan mereka. Tak ada yang bisa hidup jika jauh dari sungai," kata Shinichi. Anak buahnya mengangguk dan segera mengedarkan padangan.

.:: DP ::.

"Ke…, kenapa kau tidak bilang kau punya handphone?" seru Sonoko melihat benda yang kini dipegang Makoto. Makoto memandangnya heran, "Memangnya aku harus bilang padamu? Lagipula, ini tak ada gunanya jika tak ada signal."

Sonoko tak percaya. Dia merebut benda tak bernyawa itu dari tangan Makoto. Ditekan-tekannya keypad handphone malang itu. Tapi, tak lama handphone itu mengeluarkan nada peringatan bahwa tak ada signal di sana. Dia memandang dengan nista benda itu. Setelah dikembalikannya pada sang empunya, dia terduduk prustasi di bawah pohon ek—mereka masih di tepi sungai setelah makan siang.

Hening. Sunyi seakan menghempit mereka.

"Kau tidak berharap Shinichi menemukanmu?" tanya Makoto akhirnya. Sonoko tak menjawab dan hanya menunduk, "Atau kau menyerah mengharapkannya?"

Lagi-lagi hening. Makoto menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku karena kedinginan. Lalu, dia menatap Sonoko lagi, "Kau percaya, bahwa aku punya indra keenam?" Tanyanya pada Sonoko. Sonoko balas menatap Makoto. Dia menggeleng kuat. Makoto berdiri dan menghadap Sonoko. Membelakangi orang-orang yang masih sibuk membereskan sampah yang dibuat mereka.

"Aku melihat. Beberapa detik lagi akan ada bantuan yang datang," kata Makoto sambil berpose seperti paranormal. Dan tak lama kemudian, seorang anak berseru, "Lihat. Ada pesawat. Hebat!"

Mata Sonoko membulat. Dia mendorong Makoto agar tak menghalangi langit dari pandangannya. Dan memang benar. Ada sekitar, lima pesawat menuju ke arah mereka. Orang-orang berteriak seru memanggil pesawat. Sedangkan Sonoko memandangi Makoto, "Huh, kau bukannya punya indra keenam. Tapi penipu. Kau sudah melihat pesawat itu lebih dulu dan membelakanginya dan menghadapku, dan berkata seolah-olah tak tahu ada pesawat, begitu, kan?"

Makoto tertawa. Benar, tertawa. Baru kali ini Sonoko melihat Makoto yang tertawa lepas begitu. Dia sedikit kaget juga, pangeran sombong itu bisa tertawa begitu. Padahal selama ini dia selalu menjaga imagenya. Makoto mengacak-acak rambut Sonoko yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon sambil tersenyum, "Dia datang. Pangeranmu itu. Kau sebenarnya masih mengharapkannya, bukan?"

Sonoko menatap tak mengerti pria di depannya. Makoto tersenyum. Sungguh, baru kali ini bagi Sonoko melihat Makoto yang sungguh-sungguh berbeda dari kepribadian lainnya. "Pangeranmu, walaupun kurasa dengan berat hati datang, dia menjemputmu."

Sonoko semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Makoto. Makoto menjatuhkan handphonenya ke tangan Sonoko, "Semua tentangku ada di sini. Nomorku juga. Kalau kau sudah menyerah mengejar cinta Shinichi, kau bisa menghubungiku. Kita sama, sama-sama orang yang terbuang dari cerita percintaan Shakespeare yang berjudul Romeo dan Juliete."

Kini Sonoko tersenyum. Membalas senyuman Makoto, "Tentu. Suatu saat nanti, mainkan sebuah Requiem untukku jika aku sudah menyerah."

"Dan, kita habiskan satu Minuet hanya berdua," tambah Makoto. Sonoko mengangguk. Dan dia segera berlari ke arah datangnya pesawat, dimana ada orang yang memanggilnya.

'Sialan, aku benar-benar disantet olehnya,' umpat Makoto dalam hati. Namun, dia tetap tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin itulah nasibnya sekarang, 'Orang terbuang oleh Shakespeare, huh?'

**.:: E N D ::.**

**a/n**: maafkan saya jika membuat banyak tokoh di sini OOC sangat. Dan, maafkan saya yang seorang random itu tiba-tiba membuat Shinichi jago ngemusic—what the heck—emang gak masuk di akal Shinichi yang—ehem—buta nada—ehem—itu jago main piano? Dan, demi apa itu? Sonoko yang paling kaya di sini jadi orang miskin? Dan, argh, Makoto-kun. Aku padamu*ditendang. Kau berubah dari pangeran tendangan jadi pangeran music ya? Maafkan aku.

Dan, kalian pasti tahu siapa si Princess Of Tokyo. Saya gak berani bilang, karena saya cinta dia. Maaf kalau bikin dia seakan kayak pengganggu hubungan orang. Tapi, suwer, saya cinta dia, dan Sonoko dan Makoto dan HEIJI... AKU PADAMU *disabet pedang*

Ada yang berkenan review, ngomong-ngomong?


End file.
